フライング ゲット (Flying Get)
by Sasshi Ken
Summary: Pandanganmu itu, ketika mata kita saling bertukar pandang, kenapa kau menghindar?Namun melihat kembali?Kau berusaha mengelak bilang "tidak" di depan temanmu, kenyatannya kau selalu mencuri pandang kepadaku. Apa jangan-jangan...sebenarnya kau... /Sudah, tembak saja dia Naruto, selagi masih belum ada yang merebutnya darimu!/ My first NaruHina fanfic...


"Kyaaaa, ternyata kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?!"

"APA?TIDAK!AKU TIDAK SUKA DENGANNYA!"

"Lalu, kenapa mukamu memerah mendengarnya?Eheemm..."

"TERSERAH KALIAN SAJA!"

"Pantas saja kau sering lewat di depan untuk melihatnya ya..."

"Penyamaran yang bagus Hinata, bahkan kami tak menyadarinya..."

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!"

Hinatapun pergi keluar kelas di jam pelajaran terakhir saat semua guru pergi rapat. Sedangkan teman-teman lainnya hanya bisa tertawa. Apa kalian tak tahu apa yang terjadi?Salahkan si merah muda Sakura itu yang membocorkan rahasia pribadi Hinata. Ya, Sakura membaca diarynya diam-diam dan terbongkarlah rahasia bahwa...

HYUUGA HINATA MENYUKAI UZUMAKI NARUTO.

.

.

.

**FLYING GET (CURI START )**

**A NARUTO FANFICT**

**DISCLAIMER : KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

**FICT BY : SASSHI KEN**

**RATE : T**

**PAIR : NARUHINA**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP**

**WARNING : ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSAL, OOC, TYPO EVERYWHERE,GAJE, DON T LIKE DON T READ, LIKE PLEASE REVIEW**

.

.

.

Akhirnya bel sekolah pun untuk tahu?Tadi itu sangat membosankan, tak ada guru, tak ada yang mau dikerjakan. Akupun segera pulang ke rumah dengan berjalan , jarak sekolah ke rumahku tidak terlalu jauh.

"Oi, Naruto!" kudengar ada seseorang yang meneriakkan namaku. Akupun membuang muka dan mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilku. Oh, rupanya adalah teman tetanggaku. Sejak kecil kami sering bermain bersama-sama. Dan kini, kami berada di sekolah yang sama. Hanya berbeda lokal saja. Aku berada di kelas X-A, sedangkan dia berada di kelas X-B. Dan jarak antar lokal kami tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Karena X-A berada di pojok kanan lantai 2 sekolah, sedangkan X-B berada di pojok kiri. Dia melambaikan tangan dan segera berlari ke arahku. Kutunggu ia disini.

"Ada apa teriak sekuat itu?Baka..." gurauku mengawali pembicaraan.

Tapi nyatanya dia tak membalas gurauanku. Biasanya dia akan mengejekku baka kembali. Dia malah memandangiku dengan intens dari ujung kaki sampai kepalaku. Ada apa ini? Apa teman tetanggaku ini sudah memiliki kelainan? Mungkin menjadi penyuka sesama jenis, lalu menjadi seorang gay, dan kemudian menerkamku tiba-tiba. Ah, apa yang kupikirkan?! Kenapa aku jadi berpikiran begini? Apa karena aku terlalu banyak melihat koleksi manga Yaoi sepupuku, Karin-nee?

"Oi, kau kenapa sih?" tanyaku sambil menamparnya pelan. Dia tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera tertawa pelan. Dia segera berjalan, akupun segera menyusul langkah kakinya.

"Kau tahu Naruto?" tanyanya kepadaku sambil berjalan. "Ternyata kau bisa membuat seorang gadis menyukaimu,"

"Yang benar saja Kiba, aku ini tidak terkenal. Aku hanya seorang murid biasa. Nilaiku pun tidak terlalu tinggi," Lelucon apa lagi yang dibuat cowok penyayang anjing ini? Lagipula siapa yang menyukaiku? Ada-ada saja.

"Tapi itu kenyataan. Ada seorang gadis di kelasku yang menyukaimu!" ucap temanku ini. Aku terdiam dan memikirkannya.

"Lalu?Siapa yang menyukaiku kalau begitu?" tanyaku meremehkan.

"Hyuuga Hinata, "jawabnya cepat.

"Hyuuga?" tanyaku memastikan. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yang kau bilang murid terpandai di kelasmu?" Dia menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Kau masih tidak percaya? Baiklah, akan kuceritakan," dia memasang sedikit seringai di bibirnya. "Tadi, saat jam pelajaran terakhir, saat guru sedang rapat, kami meribut di dalam kelas. Ya, walaupun tak terlalu ribut. Saat itu, Sakura menceritakan sesuatu kepada Ino. Dia bilang, saat kerja kelompok kemarin Sakura menemukan buku diary Hinata dan membacanya. Dan di isinya, ada tulisan tentang perasaan cintanya. Dimulai dari pandangan pertama denganmu. Kemudian, perasaan yang tiba-tiba tumbuh, dan berusaha mencari tahu siapa dirimu. Mulai dari nama, kelas, kebiasaan, tempat nongkrong kesukaaanmu, jajanan yang paling sering kaubeli, jadwal piketmu, tempat dudukmu di kelas, dan lain-lain,"

Wow, apa sampai segitunya dia menyukaiku. Hei, kenapa aku jadi kegeeran gini? "Karena Ino adalah si ratu gosip, ia pun memberi tahu teman-teman yang lain termasuk aku. Dan saat Hinata kembali ke kelas dari kamar mandi, kami segera menggodanya. Kau tahu saat kami menggodanya? Mukanya memerah dan berteriak bilang 'tidak'. Padahal aku yakin dalam hatinya pasti dia bilang 'Iya'. Haha, mau tapi malu,"

Sepertinya memang benar. Tapi selama kami berpapasan waktu dulu mukanya terlihat biasa menatap orang lain. Aku bahkan tidak merasakan sesuatu darinya. Apa mungkin dia pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya?

"Bahkan kami semua kaget saat mengetahuinya. Setahu kami dia itu sangat cuek terhadap masalah cowok. Ternyata dia bisa jatuh cinta juga ya," Kiba tertawa riang

"Sudahlah Kiba .Jangan bercerita mulu. Kita sudah sampai di depan rumahku. Kau mau masuk?" ya, karena keasyikan berbicara dengan temanku ini. Aku baru sadar kalau aku sudah sampai di depan rumahku.

Kiba menggeleng dan kami segera berpisah. Aku segera masuk ke rumah. Makan, ke kamar, bermain, dan lain-lain seperti kebanyakan siswa.

.

.

.

_**TOMORROW...**_

Aku segera berangkat sekolah. Pukul setengah tujuh. Entah kenapa aku datang cepat pagi ini. Mungkin semangatku sedang membara. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk segera sampai di depan kelasku. Setiba sampai di kelasku, tak ada seorangpun di kelas, kecuali seorang pemuda berambut emo hitam ini, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sedikit info saja, Uchiha Sasuke adalah sahabatku. Dia adalah anak terpopuler di sekolah ini. Banyak gadis yang menyukainya. Namun tak ada yang berani PDKT dengannya. Ya, karena dia ini begitu cool dan pendiam. Namun, ada satu gadis yang berani PDKT dengan si Uchiha bungsu ini. Ialah Haruno Sakura. Gadis dari X-B...Sejenak, aku teringat dengan kejadian kemarin. Mungkin sebaiknya aku pancing pembicaraan tentang hubungan mereka. Lalu, masuk ke inti.

"Hoi Teme! Cepat sekali kau datang,"

"Dobe. Aku memang datang sekitar jam segini setiap hari," balasnya dengan panggilan 'dobe' itu.

"Emmm, teme..." panggilku pelan-pelan kepadanya yang sedang menatap keluar jendela kelas.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura?" tanyaku segera memalingkan mukanya ke arahku.

"Ya, meski aku bilang aku belum bisa menerimanya, dia tetap saja gigih dan selalu memperhatikanku. Dia selalu mengirim pesan email dan sms kepadaku," jawabnya sedikit menunduk.

Sekarang kalian tahu kan? Ungkapan rasa suka yang disampaikan Sakura kepada Sasuke digantung. Memangnya jemuran yang digantung? Kenapa digantung? Ya, karena Sasuke masih belum bisa melupakan mantannya. Aku juga tak tahu siapa mantannya, dia tak mau menceritakannya. Apa segitu masih cintakah dia kepada mantannya sehingga sampai sekarang belum bisa _move on_? Yang pasti, cowok ini hanya bilang kepada gadis bermata emerald bahwa dia belum bisa menerimanya sebagai seorang kekasih. Dia masih menganggap Sakura sebagai teman dekatnya. Ya, semoga hubungan mereka menjadi lebih baik.

"Sasuke, apa perasaanmu saat mengetahui ada orang yang menyukaimu?"

"Biasa saja. Dan jangan langsung kege-eran," jawabnya santai. Tentu saja santai, mantannya saja sudah banyak. Tentu sudah berpengalaman. Sedangkan aku? Aku masih original.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tanya begitu? Ada orang yang menyukaimu?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya bertanya saja," jawabku menyembunyikan sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Jadi semua ini salahmu jidat!"

"Enak saja!"

"Hei, semuanya salah kalian berdua. Gara-gara kalian berdua, rahasiaku ketahuan!"

Waktu istirahat telah tiba. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara keributan kecil oleh tiga gadis dari kejauhan yang sedang berjalan. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke depan, asal suara ini terdengar.

"Iya maaf Hinata," seru gadis berambut kuning pucat yang tak ku ketahui siapa namanya.

"Memang seharusnya begitu pig!" ucap gadis yang kalau tidak salah bernama Sakura.

"Dasar jidat baka! Seharusnya kau juga minta maaf!"

"Apa? Memangnya yang menyebarluaskannya siapa?"

"Kalian berdua ini sama saja," dan seorang gadis lagi yang menunjukkan sikap kekesalannya kepada dua temannya. Rambut biru panjang, mata amethyst itu, kalau tidak salah...Hinata. Ya, Kiba bilang seperti itulah penampilan fisik Hinata. Oh, jadi itu ya wajah Hinata sebenarnya.

Sementara kedua temannya sibuk bertengkar, Hinata memutar bola mata tanda bosan dan memandang ke depan. Kulihat dia memandang ke arahku dan langsung memasang wajah kaget. Aku bingung, kenapa wajahnya seperti itu, apa ada yang salah di wajahku. Tapi tunggu dulu, kalau iya kenapa mukanya memerah padam begitu?

"A...aku balik ke kelas dulu ya. Ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan,"dia segera pergi dan berlari kencang meninggalakan temannya. Sementara kedua temannya berhenti bertengkar dan menatap heran Hinata. Tak ambil pusing, mereka segera berjalan kembali.

Muka memerah, menunduk malu-malu, segera menghindar. Itu tanda-tanda orang jatuh cinta kan?Hmm, ternyata benar apa yang Kiba katakan. Tapi, satu bukti saja tidak cukup. Harus banyak bukti untuk menguatkannya.

.

_Apakah...Jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau..._

.

.

Sial, aku lupa bawa jangka hari ini. Kenapa bisa jadi pelupa sih? Apalagi nanti yang mengajar adalah Kakashi-sensei. Si guru bertopeng yang lelet dan santai, tapi jika melakukan kesalahan, meskipun sedikit akan diberinya hukuman yang mengerikan. Contoh saja kemarin, Chouji yang dihukum mengelilingi lapangan 10 keliling dan harus membawa poster bertuliskan 'AKU MINTA MAAF!' karena lupa membawa busur. Mengerikan memang, tapi setidaknya ada sisi positif. Berat badan si Akimichi itu berkurang.

Kutanya semua temanku, dan semuanya membawa. Dan berarti hanya diriku saja yang tidak membawa. Tunggu, aku belum bertanya kepada Sasuke. Semoga saja dia juga tak membawa jangka.

"Aku ?Kau tidak membawanya?" Sial, berarti hanya aku sendiri yang tidak aku dihajar guru mesum itu.

"Dobe, seingatku, tadi kelas X-B belajar dengan Kakashi-sensei. Kemungkinan mereka bawa saja pada mereka!" sarannya memasang seringai di wajahnya. Entahlah, aku tak tau dan tak peduli arti seringai tu.

Aku segera melesat pergi ke lokal Kiba. Kuharap mereka membawanya. Kulihat di depan, ada pemuda berambut coklat yang bersandar di depan pintu X-B. Segera kuteriakkan namanya.

"Kiba!Oiii!" Begitu sampai di dekatnya, aku segera meminjam jangkanya. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya. Aku mengikutunya dari belakang.

"Ehm...Ehm..."

"Ciieeee...Hinata, lihat siapa yang datang!"

Indra pendengarku menangkap suara yang terdengar seperti godaan. Kenapa tiba-tiba kelas ini menjadi gaduh? Kiba juga memasang wajah heran. Namun, sepertinya dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Hinata!Pinjamkan dia jangka!" teriaknya dengan nada rayuan.

Hinata? Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Ini kan kelas Hinata juga! Kucoba untuk melihatnya di sudut jendela dengan wajah memerah. Antara salah tingkah dan marah. Makin lama kelas makin gaduh saja. Hinata mencubit dan menjitak kepala teman yang meneriakinya.

"Baka!Bisa diam tidak sih?" tanyanya, atau peringatannya kepada teman-temannya. Hampir rata-rata temannya terkena cubitan olehnya. Aku menarik sudut bibirku dan tersenyum melihat kemurkaannya.

"Kiba cepat pinjamkan!" sepertinya aku hampir lupa tujuanku sebenarnya kesini untuk apa.

"Hinata ayolah...Dia tidak bawa. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat cowokmu nanti dihukum?" Bukannya memberi, malah meminta kepada orang lain. Lama-lama ingin kucubit saja bocah bertato segitiga merah ini.

"Diam kau Kiba no Baka!Dia meminjam ke kau!Bukan ke aku!" teriak cewek bermata amethyst itu dengan nada yang meninggi.

Tak ingin membuatnya semakin malu, aku segera mencubit Kiba untuk segera meminjamkan jangka itu padaku. Kibapun menurut dan segera memberinya padaku. Aku segera berlari meninggalkan kelas itu, karena tak ingin membuat Hinata semakin salah tingkah.

Begitu sampai di kelasku, aku segera duduk. Untung saja Kakashi-sensei belum datang.

"Dobe, apa yang terjadi tadi di kelas Hinata?" tanya si teme ini.

"Yah, aku disoraki _ciieee_, tapi sebenarnya bukan ke aku, tapi ke Hina...tunggu, darimana kau tahu?" aku baru ingat. Aku belum menceritakan ini kepada Teme.

"Kiba yang bilang," jawabnya singkat. "Waktu istirahat tadi di kantin, dia tanya padaku di mana kau. Aku tak tahu, lalu dia menceritakan rahasiamu. Dobe, ternyata kau laku juga ya,"

"Memangnya aku ini apa? Tak pernah pacaran bukan berarti tak laku. Aku hanya ingin fokus dalam perlajaran dulu. Lagipula, jangan kasih tahu ini kepada siapa-siapa!" jelasku padanya.

"Ya ya, terserahmu. Aku tidak akan pernah membocorkan rahasiamu. Dan sebaiknya, kau PDKT dengan Hinata itu. Kapan lagi ada orang yang menyukaimu," ternyata Uchiha bungsu ini pandai menggoda juga ya.

"Dan juga, sebaiknya kau menerima cinta Sakura itu. Kapan lagi ada gadis yang menembakmu. Bukan kau yang menembak gadis," balasku kepadanya.

"Diam kau dobe,"

.

.

.

_**A FEW WEEK LATER...**_

Sepertinya hari ini aku kelaparan. Ya, tanggal tua sudah datang. Beberapa minggu ini aku sengaja menghemat uang jajanku. Tapi nyatanya tak berhasil. Godaan makanan ini sungguh membuatku tak tahan. Lagipula awal bulan masih seminggu lagi, aku makin tak sabar untuk menagih uang jajan bulananku pada _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_. Mereka tak akan memberiku uang selain di awal bulan, katanya untuk mengajariku cara berhemat dan menggunakan uang sebaik-baiknya. Haaaahhh, ini sungguh membuatku menderita!

GUBRAKKK!

Karena keasyikan melamun sambil berjalan di lapangan, aku tak menyadari ada orang yang menabrakku di belakang.

"Ah, maaf terpeleset," kata seorang gadis yang menabrakku, Karin. Dia teman sekelasku. Buku-buku yang dibawanya terjatuh dan berserakan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Bisa-bisanya melamun di lapangan," jawabku dengan ramah sambil membantu mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan. "Buku-buku ini mau kau bawa ke mana?"

"Oh, tadi aku ke kantor guru untuk mengumpulkan tugas ke Kurenai-sensei. Dan setelah itu, Kurenai-sensei minta kepadaku untuk membawa buku ulangan ini ke kelas kita," katanya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Kami masih mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan di lapangan. Sekali-kali aku membuka buku teman-teman yang lain untuk melihat nilai mereka.

"Wah dapat nilai 100," ucapku kagum melihat nilainya.

"Benarkah?Coba aku lihat!" tanyanya sambil melihat bukunya. Aku dan diapun mengobrol tentang soal-soal ulangan itu. Diapun menjelaskan jawaban soal itu. Aku tersenyum mendengar penjelasannya.

Dan di saat yang bersamaan, aku melihat 2 gadis yang berjalan di depanku,Sakura dan kulihat Hinata menatap ke arahku dengan sedikit lama dia bersyukur karena banyak orang lalu lalang di lapangan ini dan ada sedikit celah untuk dia tak sadar aku melihatnya dan dia berfikir aku tak terhenti ke arahku karena ada seseorang yang mengingatnya.

"Ehm, cemburu Hinata?" tanya Sakura di sebelah bersyukur lagi karena memiliki pendengaran yang dua gadis itu dan kubiarkan Karin berbicara yang tak kudengari.

"Tidak!Lagipula aku ini siapanya?pacarnya saja tidak, apalagi temannya!" sahut Hinata dan memalingkan wajahnya dari arahku.

"Tapi kau tak lihat betapa dekatnya jarak mereka. Posisi mereka yang sangat romantis itu," Haha, aku tertawa mendengar godaan dan anggapan Sakura. Ini kecelakaan, bukan pacaran.

"Di..diam kau pergi dulu!" katanya dengan muka menunduk yang dapat beranggapan bahwa Hinata berpura-pura tidak cemburu dan cuek kepadaku, tapi kenyataannya berambut biru panjang itu segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan sahabat pinknya.

"Hei Hinata!Jangan marah kan hanya bercanda..."panggil Sakura mengejar sahabatnya. Aku terkikik geli melihat aksi mereka mereka pergi, aku segera kembali ke perbincanganku dengan Karin yang entah sampai bagian mana. Aku segera mengambil buku sambil mendengarnya.

"Ayo Karin, kita ke sudah kukumpulkan!" ajakku. Aku dan dia segera pergi ke kelas.

.

.

.

" yang traktir,"

"Terima kasih Kiba," Sahut Naruto. Saat ini, kami sedang berada di menariknya ke kantin dan meminta padanya untuk mentraktirnya. Seperti yang kuceritakan tadi.

"Naruto, kau mau tahu curhatan Hinata tentangmu?" tanyanya sambil mengunyah katsu.

"Maksudmu?" aku memasang wajah heran.

"Kau tahu. Kemarin aku bicara dengannya sepulang sekolah. Aku pancing dia supaya dia mau membicarakan tentangmu. Dan akhirnya dia mengatakannya," Aku masih belum mengerti. Memang dasar otakku ini lambat me_loading_nya.

"Hah, begini. Biar ku ceritakan..."

.

.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"Ayolah, kau tembak saja belum punya pacar kok!" goda Kiba._

_"Bukan itu masalahnya tau!" emosi Hinata._

_"Lalu?"_

_"Hanya saja, aku berpikir kalau dia selalu berada di benakku, tapi aku tak tahu apa aku ada di , dia pasti tak tahu siapa aku, "jawab Hinata lesu._

_"Maksudmu kau akan menyerah? Hei, jangan diam saja. Nanti gadis lain akan merebutnya!" seringai Kiba untuk memancing emosi Hinata._

_"..."_

_Tak ada sahutan, Kibapun memandang Hinata yang menunduk beberapa saat sampai perempuan di sebelahnya angkat bicara._

_"Ya, aku selalu berandai jika suatu saat nanti aku akan berada di samping bersama, berjalan bersama, dan saling menyemangati satu sama lain. Tapi itu hanya mimpi," Kiba mendengarkan dengan seksama. Hinatapun melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Aku merasa dia tak menyukaiku. Aku hanya takut suatu saat nanti akan patah hati .Aku memang belum pernah sakit hati, tapi rasanya pasti lebih sakit .Aku tak mau menerima harapan palsu darinya," Satu info lagi, Hinata belum pernah memiliki pengalaman berpacaran. Seperti Naruto juga._

_"Oh..."_

_"Lagipula dia itu tampan. Terutama senyumannya itu. Aku sangat menyukai senyumannya itu .Mungkin banyak gadis lain yang lebih cantik akan dia akan lebih memilhi bunga yang lebih mekar. Sedangkan aku ini hanya gadis biasa, tidak terlalu cantik. Hanya seperti bunga yang tidak mekar. Tidak akan pernah disadari oleh siapapun, termasuk dirinya,"_

_"Cantik itu relatif Hinata. Tak selalu gadis cantik itu menjadi nomor satu .Sifatlah yang membuat cowok memilih cewek yang punya kepribadian baik," nasihat Kiba._

_"Tapi tidak selalu juga kan?" tanya Hinata balik._

_"Entahlah," Kiba mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tak tahu. Mungkin perkataan Hinata benar juga. "Sudah jangan dipikirkan, tembak saja dia!"_

_"Tapi reaksi penolakannya sudah terbayang di benakku!" Hinata kenapa kau begitu pesimis sih?_

_"Aku ingin berteman dengannya saja dulu. Aku ingin mencoba dekat dengannya. Tak masalah jika dia tak mengetahui aku berada di dekatnya, walau di keramaian dan dia tak menyadari diriku,"_

_"..."_

_"Aku tak ingin berharap terlalu lebih. Karena melihatnya saja walau sebentar, itu sudah cukup membuat perasaan ini meletup dan hangat," ucap Hinata dengan senyum._

_"Apa kau yakin?Bagaimana kalau kau melihatnya saat dia sedih?"_

_"Entahlah, aku tak pernah melihatnya bersedih. Kalau iyapun, aku ingin menyeka air matanya dan , aku tak mungkin bisa, aku hanya bisa dengan jari di anganku," Hahh, memang pesimis gadis ini._

_"Kau itu pintar di sekolah. Tapi kau tak pintar dalam urusan cinta. Tapi, kau pintar dalam memikirkan perasaan cinta di masa depan..." puji atau mungkin sindiran Kiba pada Hinata._

**-FLASHBACK END-**

**.**

**.**

"Begitulah ceritanya..." ucap Inuzuka ini sambil memakan _Katsu_ terakhirnya. "Apa yang dilihat di luar belum tentu sama dengan di hati,"

"Haha, ternyata dia cukup dewasa juga ya," pujiku pada gadis itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tak ingin menerima perasaannya?" Kiba melancarkan godaannya lagi.

"Dia saja tidak bilang perasaannya padaku. Bagaimana aku bisa menerimanya..." balasku. "Lagipula itu, dia sangat sulit ditebak. Buktinya saat lewat di depan kelasku. Dia berusaha memalingkan matanya padahal aku tahu dia sedikit melirik ke arahku. Sedangkan Sakura dia terang-terangan memberi tatapan pada Sasuke dan tersenyum. Dia berbeda dengan gadis lain, tak berani mencari perhatian,"

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi. Dia tak ingin terburu-buru. Dia ingin berjalan dengan perlahan,"

"Intinya, biarkan waktu yang menjawab," Aku mengambil kesimpulan terhadap perbincangan ini. Aku kembali minum _ocha_ yang sedari tadi ia tunda.

"Naruto, apa kau menyukainya?"

PUUFFFFFTTTT

Semprotan _ocha_ keluar dari mulutku ini. Cipratannya menyembur ke depan yang untungnya tidak ada siapa-siapa di depan. Kiba terbahak-bahak menyaksikan kekonyolan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ada apa kau tanya begitu?Apa kau juga menyukainya?" kutanya balik sambil membersihkan _ocha_ yang keluar secara tidak sengaja tadi.

"Tidak, aku hanya _Kepo_. Lagipula aku ingin membantumu. Kau masih junior dalam hal ini, sedangkan aku adalah seniornya," pamer Kiba akan dirinya sendiri.

Heh, yang benar saja sudah senior. Yang dia tahu, Kiba itu_ playboy_ dan saat ini belum punya seseorang untuk dipacarinya. Sebenarnya dia itu laku atau suka mempermainkan perasaan orang sih?

" saat ini aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai orang biasa. Tak ada yang spesial," jawabku dengan suara yang agak pelan.

"Hei, yang benar saja. Meskipun tampangnya itu sedikit pemarah, dia itu manis dan periang," tambah Kiba untuk meyakinkanku.

"Aku hanya...merasa tidak pantas saja untuknya. Lagipula dia itu pintar dan kulihat dia sangat dewasa dan ramah. Beda denganku yang masih kekanakan dan otak pas-pasan,"

"Hinata merasa tak pantas untukmu dan kau merasa tak pantas untuk Hinata. Kalian aneh!"

Kiba sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu, ntah apa yang ada dipikirannya. "Naruto, apa kau ingin bisa menyukainya?"

Sejenak, aku memikirkan jawaban itu. Aku tak tahu, hanya saja saat dia dekat dengan cowok lain-walau kutahu dia itu memang dekat dengan para cowok di kelasnya-aku merasa hati ini sedikit panas. Tapi, aku tak terlalu memusingkannya.

"Ya...mungkin. Jika itu memang bagus, aku ingin merasakannya. Jika tidak, ya cukup berteman dengannya saja," jawabku meyakinkan Kiba.

Kiba memasang wajah bingung dan bodohnya dihadapanku. Apa dia tak mengerti?

"Begini, mungkin jalan pikiranku sama dengannya. Tak ingin berharap terlalu banyak karena itu akan menyakitkan di kemudian hari. Jadi aku tak memusingkan perasaan ini, karena aku percaya pasti waktu bisa menjawabnya,"

"Begitu ya. Kalian cukup tenang dan tak ingin terburu-buru,"

"Mungkin seperti itu. Lagipula, mungkin berteman dengannya cukup menyenangkan. Sebaiknya dari nol dulu," Ya, perkataan Hinata yang Kiba bilang tadi cukup menginspirasiku.

"Tapi, aku memang berharap perasaan ini segera tumbuh," ucapku dengan parau dan pelan."Ya, selama ini aku juga berfikir, kapan lagi ada seorang gadis yang menyukaiku diam-diam. Aku bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena diberikan kehidupan seperti ini. Aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada untuk memiliki seorang kekasih. Tapi masalahnya..."

"Kenapa?Kau masih belum memiliki perasaan padanya dan tak ingin menyakiti hatinya jika kau menerimanya tanpa ada rasa suka dihatimu?" tebak Kiba.

"Tebakanmu tepat Kiba," Oke, sepertinya Kiba sudah memasang wajah sombong sok pintarnya dalam meramal Kiba.

"Lalu, kau ingin apa kedepannya?" tanya Kiba yang sudah kembali ke mode semula-mode makan-

"Aku berharap perasaan ini rilis lebih cepat. Agar aku bisa mencuri start cintanya lebih dulu,"

Aku yakin, suatu saat kami pasti bisa bersama. Dengan cara lain...

.

.

.

_Tanggal rilis cinta itu, siapa yang tahu?_

_Seperti video game atau CD_

_Jika sebelum perilisannya, sudah dapat bocoran_

_Mungkin kita akan mencari dan mengunduhnya_

_Walau itu agak ilegal_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Bacotan Author**

Haaaahhhhh, fic macam apa ini?Oke, Ken akui ini gaje dan abal and masih banyak kekurangan. Mohon dimaklumi. Ken author baru disini. Ken masih banyak memiliki kekurangan. Tolong saran dan kritikannya di kotak review ^^

Dan buat yang bingung dengan arti "Flying Get" itu bahasa _slang _Internet di Jepang, artinya mendapat(membeli) video game, CD, de el el lebih awal beberapa hari dari tanggal rilis resminya.

Saran nih, biar enak baca fanfic, enaknya sambil dengeri Flying Get JKT48 (SNH48 ama AKB48 juga boleh kok) biar kerasa maknanya.

Kayaknya segitu aja bacotan Ken, _Arigatou and Jaa ne_!


End file.
